Thunder and Lightning
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: The sequel to The Sun and Rain. Chelsea and Vaughn have returned to Sunshine Island, with Chelsea in her new body. She has been given the task of making sure the weather is in perfect condition. But, when the Harvest Goddess gets ill, Chelsea finds out someone else is after her powers. Will she be able to keep them safe? ***ON HIATUS!***
1. Back to the Start

**Okay, so a while back I wrote a one-shot called 'The One That Got Away', featuring Skye and Jill. At the end, I said I was going write a spin-off one-shot based on the Sun and Rain. Well, I then decided "Why not write a whole longfic sequel?" So, screw it, I'm writing a goddam sequel! Remember, Chelsea is in her new body and no one on Sunshine Islands remembers her because she erased their memories. She also knows about her powers. Well, enjoy!**

Thunder and Lightning

**Vaughn**

I walked onto the deck of the boat. There wasn't many there. A woman, two children, and a red haired girl. Chelsea. Words can't express how happy I was to see her again.

Chelsea was looking out at the sea. She hadn't lost the fascination with the ocean. It's weird. I'm just some normal guy who was dragged into all of this. I mean, my girlfriend is a goddess. With a fiesty attitude, childlike personality and supernatural powers.

I walked over to her. She sensed me coming and turned to face me. I was still adjusting to her new face. Well, her face wasn't different, nor her eyes, it was the clothes and hair. She now had long, wavy, red hair and always wore a green t-shirt, denim jeans and purple converse. Her face was the same flawless face with enourmous sea-blue eyes.

"Hey Vaughn."

I nodded to her and walked beside her. The islands were coming into view.

"Now, Chels, remember-"

"Be extraordinarly nice and don't creep them out and don't read their aura's and act like you know them forever and, most importantly, _do not_ talk about your past life. Act like this is the first time you've ever met them," she finished, smirking. I blinked a few times. How did she know what I was going to say?

"Because you've told me over a hundred times." She read my imnd and answered. Damn, I have to remember she can read minds...

Chelsea laughed, obviously reading my thoughts again, and leaned over the bar, watching as the islands came closer and closer. "I've missed them..."

I frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"The islands. I've missed them. The city is too loud, too polluted. You can't go any where and be alone or do anything without someone spying on you. And the rain! It's not half as beautiful as it is on the islands."

Ah, the rain. I smirked a bit. "I'm afraid I still don't empathise fully with you about the rain."

Chelsea eyes grew wide and she looked at me in shock. "W-what?! W-why?!"

I shrugged, nonchantly. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because everytime we got into a fight it would rain non-stop? Maybe because you tried to commit suicide in the rain? Maybe because I had been standing around for five years without you, and everytime it rained it reminded me of you? Ya know, that kinda stuff?"

Chelsea looked like she accepted my challenge. "Fine. But, if it hadn't rained everytime we fought, you wouldn't have felt so down. If it didn't rain when I... Um... Punished myself, you woudn't have felt so sad. And maybe, if it didn't rain every now and again for those five years, you would have forgotten about me."

I rolled my eyes. "Goddesses, there's no winning with you..."

Chelsea giggled. "Course not! Now, I feel like a certain weather type would be perfect for my return to Sunshine Islands."

She raised her hands up to the sky and closed her eyes. Her face became calm. She whispered something inaudible. A small blue, electrical ball appeared in her hands and she shot it skyward. The next moment, rain. It started raining. Goddamit!

Chelsea opened her eyes and grinned. "Isn't it lovely, Vaughn?" she said, in a voice way to sweet. I glared at her and started to retreat indoors. But my arm was restrained. I turned and saw Chelsea looking at me with soft puppy eyes.

"Please don't go. C'mon. Stay."

I'm defenless. I sighed and walked back onto the deck with her. We were the only ones there now. Chelsea saw this and smirked mischeivously.

"Hey, Vaughn?"

I looked over at Chelsea. She was smirking. "Catch."

"Huh?"

The next moment, a small blue ball of electricity came hurling towards me. Acting purely out of impulse, I ran and hit it up into the air. Chelsea laughed and hit it back. I caught it and threw it towards her. She hit it up high, volleyball style. It went up too far and when I hit it, it fell straight into the sea. Chelsea ran over and looked down at it, pouting.

"Aw, boo. Your such a spoil sport, Vaughn."

I glared at her. "I didn't do it intentionally!"

She puffed out her cheeks. "Course you did! Cause your Vaughn!"

This wasn't getting anywhere. I walked towards the edge of the boat and stared out to the sea. I felt Chelsea walk beside me and stared at it too. We were almost there...

"We have arrived at Sunshine Islands. Thank you for sailing with Sunny Seas!" A loud voice echoed over the intercom. The moment the name of the ship company was heard, Chelsea shuddered. I laughed at her, which caused her to glare at me.

We grabbed our bags and walked off the boat. No one was there because it was raining, thanks to someone. Maybe that was her intention?

Chelsea grabbed my hand and started to walk straight towards Ranch Island. It was all too familiar. I pulled her back and she gave me a confused look.

"Don't you think we ought to go see Taro first?"

Chelsea frowned. "I don't need the help of that old man. And if I have to see him, I have to see Natalie. And if I have to see Natalie, I have to see Elliot. And, in case you don't remember, Elliot is married to Julia, who isn't exactly my BFF."

I sighed at her. "In your past life, yes. But you can redo that."

I saw Chelsea consider it, but she pushed the thought away and shook her head firmly. "Maybe I don't want to redo it. I mean, they hated me first because of my face. Whose to say they won't hate me again because I have the exact same face."

I groaned. Why? Why was she so stubborn? "C'mon, Chels. We agreed you'd try to make this work."

Chelsea bit her lip. "Fine. But only... J-just fine..."

I nodded and started walking towards the old man's house. I ocked loudly on it. Th door was opened by Julia. A rather large Julia.

"Vaughn!" She flung herself on me and hugged me. Oh god, not again! I wriggled her off and she smiled broadly. She then noticed Chelsea, who had a fake smile on her. Her face looked friendly but if you looked carefully, you could see flames in her eyes.

"Oh, you must be Chelsea! Wow, how lovely to meet you!" Julia, blissfully unaware of Chelsea's pure hatedred towards her, held out her hand. Chelsea swallowed and shook it, though I saw her wince. Maybe this would be harder than I thought...

**Chelsea**

Ah, I hate her so much! I was sitting in their house, at their table, drinking their tea, out of their cups! Oh Holy Stormina, save me now!

Julia had told us she was pregnant, that she had missed Vaughn, that she was glad to meet me and that she was sure I'd get on well in the farm. Psht, I didn't need her to tell me that! I ran this goddam thing once, I can do it again!

Finally, after much suffering and pretending to love her family, Julia told us we best be going. She handed me the keys to the house and told me she'd me happy to help tidy it up. But Vaughn intervined and said he would do it. Thank the goddesses.

...

It was half six and I had been fully re-acquainted with the town. I really, really tried but I don't think I did a good enough job on Will, Regis, Sabrina and Mark, who was now living with them.

I was back at my house and Vaughn was beside me. I was shocked by the amount of dirt and dust the place had gathered. Well, I suppose if I was never here then that made this house dirtier.

"W-well... It ain't what I remembered it like." Vaughn was walking around, examing the house of shambles.

"Vaughn, d'ya mind moving?" Vaughn shot me a confused look but quickly walked behind me. I closed my eyes and muttered a spell under my breath. I released a small ball of magic and it circled around the room, sucking up the dust and cleaning the dirt. After two or three minutes it had completly cleaned up the whole room. I turned and smirked at Vaughn. But he had a serious expression on. He took hold of my shoulders and stared at me right in the eye.

"Chels, I know you love magic but wouldn't it be safer to use it ony when absolutely necesarry?"

I pushed aside a strand of red hair. "I know that but... This was necesarry! Did you want to stay here and clean up manually until half ten tonight?!"

Vaughn only chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him. That man was as arrogant as ever. He was 29 now and still acted 7.

I looked at the now tidy house. It was still missing something... Oh! I waved my hand and several musical instruments appeared. I grinned.

"What would you be without your thousands upon thousands of instruments?" Vaughn's snarky comment came from behind me. I turned and glared at him.

"Watch that attitude or I'll add you to my collection."

Vaughn gulped and backed away. I smiled and laughed. I walked over to Vaughn and wrapped my hands around his waist. He stiffened, still not used to being treated so fondly, but eventually hugged me back.

"Amazing, ain't it? I'm finally back..."

**First chapter, done! Now, an important announcement. I'm thinking of taking down The Switch. I don't like the way the story has gone, even though it's only the first chapter, and I feel I can do better. If you think I should just put it on Hiatus, PM me. I will come back to it, whether I take it down or put it on pause. Thank you. Also, tell me what you think of this! I hope you like it! Don't worry, it's not a whole load of fluff, I have a very intense, complex story line. But, if you think The Sun and Rain ended perfectly, then tell me! Oh, and all chapters won't be this short. It's only the first on. Peace! :)**


	2. Sorcerer

Chapter 2

**Chelsea**

After Vaughn left, I went straight to sleep. The old creeky bed and whistle of the wind; I really was home.

_No where. Everywhere. Anywhere besides here. In a white world. All this seems too familiar..._

_A flash of green. A woman floated down and lands in front of me. She wore a long green skirt and a blue bikini top. Long green hair tied into a plait with flowers embroidering the sides of her hair. She smiled at me and I felt an immediate rush of anger flow through me._

_"You..!"_

_She smiled a slightly cocky smile. "Reveal your true self. Then, and only then, we shall speak."_

_I felt a strong power and a golden light surrounded me. I knew what was happening. As I floated back down, I took a second to look at myself. I had long blue hair and was wearing a blue dress. I was now Stormina._

_Now in my 'true form' I marched angerly over to her. The Harvest Goddess or Sephia. I pointed my index finger in her face and got ready to have a good long quarrel._

_"How dare you show yourself to me! You are not in my good books right now. I don't think you shall ever be again."_

_Sephia raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why ever not?"_

_She's doing it deliberatley. Everyone knows Gods don't get on well with each other. And, ever since I got reincarnated, I've found it hard to control my temper. Must be the hair._

_"You know why! I spent more than enough time fixing that machine and recollected ingredients for that potion! And those brats did not help! And do you know why I did it? Because I care for Chelsea! You do not care for your people! All you care for is the mighty power you get by them worshipping you!"_

_Sephia narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "You are jealous. No one knows you exist and that is why you are spouing this nonsense."_

_I glared right back. Sephia smirked and took a few steps back. "Beware, Stormina. Your words may start a War of the Gods. You best keep that new found temper in control."_

_She smirked and vanished into a puff of green smoke. Slowly, my conscious faded away._

I woke up with a start. Not these crazy dreams again. Whatever, I've got stuff to do.

I quickly got out of bed and pulled my top over my head and put on a pair of jeans. I quickly pulled on my converse and tuck the laces in, not bothering to tie them. I knew my hair looked like a bush but screw it. I quickly ran outside and towards Chen's shop.

As I walked down the bridge I let out a mighty yawn. I'm so tired. Even though I was asleep it feels like I was been awake all night.

"Tired?"

I looked around and saw Will grinning lazily at me. My heart dropped a mile when I saw him. I winced slightly. His aura was killing me.

I quickly nodded at Will and turned towards Chen's shop. I could hear his footsteps behind me. Discretly picking up the pace, I turned into Chen's shop, away from Will. I forgot how hard it's going to be to be nice to everyone if only I know what they did to me.

Chen smiled as I walk in.

"Ah, Chelsea! Welcome! Have you seen this fabulous necklace? Half price!"

Chen took out an identical necklace to the one I always wore around my neck. Vaughn had given it to me on my 22nd birthday. That seemed so long ago.

I shook my head gently as I walked up to Chen. "No thanks. I just need some seeds."

Chen nodded and turned around to the shelves. As I wait, I'm fascinated by how easy it is to talk. No stuttering, no nothing. I could get used to this.

Chen handed me a few packets of seeds and grined. "That will be 200g, please."

I took out the money and put it on the table. As I was gathering up the seeds, Charlie came in. He ran up to his me and tapped me on my leg gently. I looked down and smiled gently at him.

"Hey, lady. I know your secret."

I hid a frown. What secret?

"Your going out with that cowboy dude, aren't you?"

I smiled at his innocent face. "Yep. I know your secret too. Your going out with Gannon's little daughter, ain't ya?"

His face went a tomato red colour. "N-no..."

I laughed and patted his head before walking out. Children. How adorable.

...

After another hour, I had all the seeds planted. I lay under the huge tree and stared up at the blue sky. It was absolutely roasting out. It was only Spring too! Who's in charge of the blasted weather around here?!... Oh, right.

I sat up and brushed my hair out of my face. Quickly, I checked to make sure no one was near my island. Wow, this was going to be harder then previously thought.

After checking that no one was there I went into the middle of the field. I'd usually just change the weather to what ever I felt like but I was going to just change it to 'Spring' standards.

Gently raising my hands up to the sky, I muttered a small spell.

_"Come rain or sun,_

_Hail or lightning,_

_Feel the power,_

_One wishes to pass on._

_Though you know it fake,_

_Feel it real,_

_And soon the sun will,_

_Shine down on you."_

An electric ball of magic flew towards the sun. It burst into fireworks and suddenly, all the heat vanished.

Grinning, I walked out of the ranch and towards Mystic Island. I need to visit Witch.

I got an odd feeling suddenly. I turned quickly and ended up facing some bushes. I walked over and peered into them. I slowly pushed the branches away and they revealed... Mark?

He smiled sheepishly at me. I raised one eyebrow. The hell was he doing behind here? He stood up quickly and brushed himself off.

"Sorry for spying on you. You weren't meant to see me."

My heart beat started to race. Did he see me casting a spell. "How long were you spying on me for?"

"Only a few minutes. When you came into Verdure Island, I hid behind the bush."

I nodded, glaring at him. Stupid Mark...

I turned on my heel and started walking towards the boat again. Mark called out to me but I ignored him. I can only put up with stupidity for so long. He suddenly grabbed my hand and forced me to face him. It was very uncomfortable. It felt like I was being pricked with thousands of little needles.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to join me and a few others for dinner. You know, get to know everyone a bit better."

I wriggled my hand away. "Um, sorry Mark. I'm, uh, I already have plans..."

He nodded and turned. The uncomfortable aura left. I finally made it to Kirk's boat. I hopped on. "Mystic Island please." Kirk nodded and rowed.

As we neared Mystic Island, I began to worry. I hoped Witch could forgive me for disappearing and not giving her a reason.

We docked and I got off the boat. The island hadn't changed since I left. I looked over at Witch's house. It hadn't changed. I walked over and opened the door.

The outside may not have changed but there was a big difference inside. The two beds and all the teddies and frogs had gone. In the middle of the room there was a big cauldron. Lots of books were stacked up on top of each other.

Slightly scared by the big change, I called out. "H-hello?"

"Who goes there?!"

A booming voice echoed around the room. I got my magic ready in case I need to attack. Then, from the shadows, a figure emerged.

They were clearly also about to attack as their hands were raised. But when they saw me, they slowly lowered them. "Well, this is a surprise!"

The figure came out fully into the light. It was a tall man. He had long purple hair tied back into a plait. His hair covered one eye and the other was a large blue. His face was flawless and I could get no aura off of him. He was wearing a cape and, what appeared to be, ordinary clothes underneath.

He approached me confidently and suddenly bowed in front of me. "Hello miss! It is very rare that we get visitors. I do believe you're the first in... 1,2,3... 5 years! Ah yes, it has been quite lonely."

He clapped his hands and the room lit up. It was the same size as it used to be, just very cluttered with books.

The man threw something into his cauldron. "I am Sorcerer! Wizard in training and you must be-"

He suddenly ran over and took my palm and slowly read the lines on it. "Chelsea! Goddess in training! Pleased to meet your acquaintance! What brings you to my humble abode?"

He lept around, pouring and throwing stuff into his cauldron. He was very hyper, but seemed okay.

"Um, I was looking for my old friend. I guess she doesn't live here anymore. I have been away for 5 years so it's no wonder..."

Sorcerer stroked his chin dramacticly. He gasped, also very overly dramatic. "You must mean Witch Princess! Yes, yes! I bought this house from her, yes I did! She wasn't happy, oh no. A friend had left her and she did not appreciate that, indeed not. So she packed up her things and left, leaving me with this charming house! I was very lucky, yes I was!"

I had to smile at his childlike behaviour. He then clicked his fingers and ran over to me. He clearly had never heard of personal space and came right up in front of my face. "Would you happen to be that friend?" I nodded.

"Well! Imagine that! Such a fine twist of events!"

His cauldron suddenly started boiling over so he quickly rushed to it. He looked in it and swore. "Oh no, I've messed up this recipe again!" He turned to me and smiled sheepishly. "I hope you think me not rude but may I ask you to leave? I need this recipe done for the I.Y.W. tomorrow. But please, visit again!"

I nodded and walked out of Wit- Sorcerer's house. I got back on the boat and thought of the new weird owner of the house.

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm not dead! No, I was helping shoot a film in November, then in December Christmas came along and then my bestest of best friends left for England. But I'm a little better now. I've missed you guys and I hope I can get back in the swing of this. So, tell me what you thought of this chapter and of Sorcerer! He was the highlight of this chapter so I hope you like him! Anyhoos, I'll se you tomorrow for a special one-shot. Peace! :)**


	3. Marriage?

**I can't apologize enough for my lazieness. Sorry :(**

Chapter 3

**Vaughn**

I walked out of the animal shop after talking to my old boss. I was trying to get back some sort of position that didn't involve me leaving the island every week. Since I quit my job suddenly five years ago, he's been very hard on me whenever he's seen me. It's going to be hard to get back any kind of position. I decided to take a quick walk because his voice was still ringing around in my head.

I walked towards Sprout Island. When I passed the Regison Mansion, I shuddered. I never really noticed but that house really gives me the creeps. It's almost like the Vampire Castle of the town.

I looked out at the sea. My eyes landed on Chelsea's Rock. Yes, I officially named it that. I noticed somone sitting on it. Their red hair was blowing in the wind as they looked out into the horizon. I looked to the side, where a small rowboat was. I took it and rowed out to the rock.

When I got there, I climbed up it. Chelsea was blissfully unaware of my presence.

"Hey Chels."

She jumped and spun around quickly. When she saw me, a small smile graced her lips. She patted the area beside her and I scooted over.

Chelsea stared at the sunset. "Do you remember when we first met?" she asked suddenly.

I nodded. "Of course... What was your first impression of me?"

She smiled fondly. "'Who is this kind man talking to me?'"

I couldn't help but snicker. "Kind man? First time I've ever been called that."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "What was your first impression of me?"

I snorted thinking back to that day on the boat. "Well, when I first saw you from the boat, my first though was 'Is that a girl or a gay guy with long hair?' and when I first met you it was 'Why is she stuttering? Her social skills are worse than mine.'"

She scowled. "At least mine was positive! I got negative impressions all across the board."

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her. She rested her head against my shoulder staring at the waves.

"I love you, Vaughn. You know that, right?"

I smiled and kissed her head. "Yeah. And I love you too, Chels."

**Mark**

I watched Chelsea and the cowboy with my binoculars from behind a bush. I watched every movement they made and heard every laugh they let out.

"Mark?"

I jumped back and fell on my back. I could see Will staring down at me with a confused expression. He picked up the binoculars and looked through them.

"Were you spying on Vaughn and Ms. Chelsea?"

I snatched the binoculars off of him. "Yes. Look, I tried this commitment thing with Sabrina but lately she's gotten very distant. She hardly talks to me and our makeout sessions only last for ten minutes!"

Will wrinkled up his nose. "They're supposed to last for longer?"

I nodded. His face fell. "Maybe that's why Lily is becoming more distant..."

"Anyway, you can't deny that Chelsea is hot and she's the only girl not taken!" I said.

Will looked confused. "But she's dating Vaughn..."

I rolled my eyes. "Your such a gentleman, Will. We need-"

"Why thank you."

I glared at him before continuing. "We need help from the _true _player with the ladies. We shall ask him how to get Chelsea with me and how to improve your relationship with Lily!"

"Do you think it's my breath?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose before turning and dramatically pointing a finger at the tumble down shack at the edge of the beach.

"Denny!"

**Vaughn**

When we reached the beach again, Lanna came running up to us. Or, more specifically, Chelsea. I heard let out a long sigh. I nudged her and gave her a fierce glare.

Lanna reached us. "Hi Chelsea! Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the diner for dinner tonight. It'll only be the girls. Except Sabby, she said she felt kinda sick. So?"

Chelsea bit her lip as she considered the choice. "Um, okay?"

Lanna squealed and hugged her. Chelsea squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them suddenly, looking deeply confused.

"I'll talk to you later then! See you!"

When she left, Chelsea gave me a weak smile. I gave her a small smile back and we walked back to her farm together.

**Chelsea**

We walked back in comfortable silence. I kept thinking about tonight. I hoped it wouldn't end in complete failure.

I turned to Vaughn and grinned. "It's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it?"

He frowned. "Is it? What date is it today?"

I rolled my eyes. "The second of Spring. And your birthday is the third so-"

"I guess it is then... Uh, I'll be 30... That's so old! I'm not even married or anything!"

I froze. Vaughn turned back and looked at me. "You okay? Did I say something?"

I shook my head and ran up to catch him. Marriage? I've known Vaughn for six years and for five of them I was running around, desperatly trying to find him. He can't be considering a leap like that. I don't want to rush things. Why can't I go back to being 21, so if he _did _propose I could just say "Sorry, I'm too young." He's right though. He's going to be 30 and this Winter, I'll be 28... Why couldn't I have a mother to talk to about this kind of stuff?!

"Chels? Chelsea!"

"Huh? Sorry, were you talking?"

He shook his head. "No, but we arrived at your farm and you just looked kinda out of it... Are you sure you're okay? Ever since I mentioned my age, you've gone very quiet."

I considered telling him my concerns but decided against it. I smiled at him. "I'm fine. Just... nervous about tonight..."

He gave me a quick hug. "Don't be. I'm gonna head off now, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

He left while giving me a quick wave. I waved back before turning back to enter my house. I closed the door behind me and sank down it and cried. My life was in shambles!

...

At six that evening, I left my house to leave for the diner. I hadn't really dressed up but I did brush my hair and tied it back in a ponytail.

When I reached the diner, I loitered around outside for awhile, taking deep breaths and counting to ten, using decimals.

"9.7, 9.8, 9.9, 10... Okay, calm down and go inside. You'll be fine! Try to make friends. Witch is gone now so you'll need some girl to confide in about your problems... Like proposals- Stop!"

Agitated with myself, I walked in. My eyes searched the diner and saw Natalie, Julia, Lanna and Lily sitting at a table. I swallowed and walked over to them.

Julia saw me and waved like crazy, even though I was in front of her. I smiled and sat down beside Lanna, who had moved over for me. I forced myself to relax and told myself to enjoy myself. I had gotten a nice aura from Lanna earlier, much to my surprise, so this couldn't be too bad.

...

It was now nine and, surprisingly, I had enjoyed myself. I didn't talk much but answered any questions I was asked and laughed when I was supposed to. But my mind kept drifting back to Vaughn.

"Chelsea, you okay? You've been very quiet. You don't need to be nervous around us, we want you to feel like you have a family here."

I sighed. I did need someone to talk to and I couldn't and wouldn't dare speak of this to Vaughn.

"Say, and this is just random, say you really loved someone but you've only known them for a year and a bit. You are talking and the next thing, they mention marriage. You start to get nervous because you're not sure you want to get married because you've had a pretty screwed up past and don't want to pull them in but don't want to refuse if they do ask you because you do love them very much and don't want to hurt them," I gasped for breath as they all stared at me. I composed myself and finished. "What would you do?"

Julia put her hand over mine. "Chelsea... Do you think Vaughn is going to propose?"

My breath got caught in my throat. Usually, the thought of Vaughn proposing would send me into a fit of giggles and I used to pray for the poor soul he'd asked. But now that it could be me, I couldn't laugh anymore. It all seemed to realisitic. I nodded to answer Julia's question.

Julia gave me a small smile. "I know it seems like a crazy thing to do, but marriage can be the best thing to ever happen to you. You do love Vaughn, don't you?"

It sounded funny being said but I nodded. Julia smiled. "Then you shouldn't worry. Nothing will go wrong if you both love each other. But, if it helps, Vaughn hasn't mentioned anything like it to Mom or I and hasn't been acting any different. You should see him when he gets nervous, he gets in a total wreck!"

I smiled at Julia and sighed. "T-thanks... I just... I wouldn't want to hurt him or anything."

Julia smiled back. "You wouldn't. I haven't known you long but I know you're a very good person, Chelsea."

As I looked at Julia, Lanna, Natalie and Lily, I realised that this is all I've ever wanted. Some girl friends. I assumed they had hated me because of my stuttering, face, etc., but they didn't like me because I didn't make an effort. They had tried to reach out to me multiple times, but I turned them away. They stopped because I wasn't interested. And I hated them for it. But now that I tried, accepted their request, I quite like them. Even Julia.

"Thanks for having me tonight. I'm sorry I was kind of cold towards you yesterday, I just get like that. But I really appreciate it."

Lanna and Julia grinned, Natalie smirked and Lily nodded her head. Julia then shouted "Group hug!" and everyone wrapped their arms around me. I was squeezed into the middle but I didn't mind. I was finally home.

**I have decided to adjust my update schedule to every weekend and Wednesday. Let's see how long this lasts... Peace! :)**


End file.
